Future Kids
by K-A-I-T-Y12
Summary: There's that day when your kids from 2028 come and visit you. 86/60, 3/4, 84/83, 1/362, 23/35, 2/5.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sighed looking at the clock on the wall. It was 11:23 and she was exhausted. She looked over at the pile of paper work she had to do and groaned. "Who knew being supreme leader would be this boring." She mumbled to herself. As soon as she felt her eye lids begin to fall, she saw a light forming in the corner of her office. She heard distant voices, and then 12 kids fell to the office floor.

"Ouch! Jeremy! Get off of me!" A girl with black hair hissed to the boy on top of her. "Sorry, Gosh!" The boy replied. "Where are we?" A boy with black colored hair asked. 'Well, you're in my office." Rachel answered. All of the kids stopped moving and stared at her. "What year is it?" The boy with auburn hair asked. "2013..." Rachel said slowly. The kid's eyes all widened. 'Yes! I did it! We traveled back in time!" The boy cheered. "Numbuh 362!" Fanny said busting threw the door. "I heard noises, are you okay?" Rachel pointed at the kids in front of her. Rachel pointed to the kids in front of her with her eyes widened. Fanny held up her mustard gun pointed it at the kids. "Who are you, and where did you come from!?" Fanny asked them quickly. "Um, we come from the year 2028." A girl with black hair said. Rachel and Fanny's eyes widened. "We're the future sector V." A boy with brown hair said. "Fanny?" Rachel asked the red headed girl. "Yes?" Fanny replied. "Go call sector V and W." Rachel told her. "You might want to call Virginia, Bartie and Patton." The boy who name is Jeremy said. Fanny looked at the kids again before she walked out the door. "This will be interesting." The girl with black hair said.

The sectors had arrived and so had the others, none of them being happy that they were woken up at 12:02 in the morning. "So can someone explain to me why we are here at moon base at 12:16 in the morning!?" Wally asked angrily. "Yeah!" The rest of them agreed. "Well, I was doing paper work when these kids fell to the floor, and now they are saying that they are the future sector V." Rachel said pointing to the kids. "Can you introduce yourselves?" Nigel said leaning on the wall. "I'll go first!" A girl with black hair said. She had on a tee shirt that said Paris on it with black jeans and tan uggs on. She was extremely small, height and size wise. "I'm Kaycie Drilovsky, and I'm 11." She said smiling. Everyone turned and looked at Patton as his eyes went wide. "Who's your mother..?" Patton asked hesitantly. Kaycie look at her team members and said slowly "Fanny." The room went silent. Patton's eyes couldn't get any wider and his face couldn't have got in reder. "Well this is awkward..." Kaycie said. "This is my brother, Jeremy!" Kaycie exclaimed pulling the black haired boy to stand next to her. He was wearing a gray and black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with black and white converse. He looks almost exactly like Kaycie. "Hi, I'm 12" He said simply. "So let me get this strait, I marry PATTON!?" Fanny exclaimed. The two kids nodded, "This is WAY too much for me." Fanny said putting her hands over her face. The room fell into silence again."I guess I'll go now." A girl with blonde hair said. She had on an orange long sleeve shirt and jeans with converse. "I'm Lauren Beatles, and I'm 11." Lauren said smiling. "Let Numbuh 5 guess who your momma is." Abby cut in laughing. "Is it Kuki?" Numbuh 5 asked Lauren. Lauren nodded in reply. They all turned to face Kuki and Wally whose faces were beet red. "Numbuh 5 knew it." Abby said laughing leaning against the wall behind her. "I'm Dylan Beatles, Lauren's brother." A boy with black hair said. He had on a green short sleeve shirt and jeans with black and red freeruns on. "I'm Brooke Jameson, and I'm 10." A girl with blonde hair said. She had on a pink shirt with a gray cardigan over it and dark jeans with tan uggs. "I'm Ross Jameson, and I'm 11." A boy with black hair said standing next to Brooke. He had on a blue shirt and jeans with orange converses. "I think we ALL know who your mother is." Harvey said looking at Sonya. "You are correct." Dylan said leaning on the wall smirking. Sonya and Lee turned a dark shade of red and looked at the ground. "My turn!" A boy with brown hair said walking up. "I'm Chris Uno; I'm 12 and the leader of the sector." The boy said. He had a red long sleeved shirt and jeans with black and red freeruns. "I'm Bridget Uno, I'm 11." A girl with blonde hair said smiling. She had on a teal shirt with jeans with purple converse. "Rachel." Bridget said before anyone could ask. The supreme leader's cheeks went bright pink. "So you're telling me that my sister marries NIGEL UNO!?" Harvey shouted running up to Chris and Bridget. "What's so bad about that?" Chris asked his eyes getting darker. "Nigel Uno is just ugh!" Harvey yelled. "Coming from the guy that is a germ freak AND lives alone because NO ONE wanted to marry him because he's a JERK!" Kaycie yelled at Harvey walking up to him. Harvey looked terrified as she got closer to him. She was about to jump on him when Jeremy pulled her back. "Kaycie, Don't" He said. Kaycie's eyes were on Harvey, if looks could kill then he would be dead by now. Kaycie walk back over to the wall and stood by Lauren. She smiled at Nigel and Rachel. "I'm Ashleigh Stork, and I'm 11!" A girl with brown hair said trying to change the subject. She had on a Blue long sleeved shirt and jeans with orange converse. "I'm Tyler Stork, and I'm 12." A boy with sandy colored hair said. He had on a red shirt with jeans and converse. "Virginia's your mom?" Numbuh 2 asked. The two kids nodded. "Well, we all saw that coming." Sonya said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed as Virginia and Bartie's faces went red. "I'm Christy Gilligan, and I'm 11."A girl with auburn colored hair said. She had on a blue and white shirt on with jeans and black and white converses. "And I'm Ben Gilligan, I'm 12." A boy with black hair said. He had on a light blue shirt with tan pants on with converse. "So who's you momma?" Abby asked the two kids. "Hi momma!" Christy said smiling at Abby. "Wait, back up this train up! Abby's yo momma?" Numbuh 5 asked Christy. "Yup!" Christy replied smiling. "Oh-kay." Numbuh 5 said backing up. The future kids stood there staring at their parents. The kids stared at their future kids. "This is going to be interesting." Kaycie said looking at everyone.

**Praise the Lord! I've been working on this chapter for like a week now! So I've been reading future kids stories and I am in love with the stories, so I wrote my own! If you wrote one inbox me or tell me in the reviews! I love reading them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! You guys don't even want to know how long it took me to write this! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for leaving me nice reviews! Love you guys! And for all of you that said something about the format, I "fixed" it.**

Sector V of Kids Next Door has almost never been unprepared for any situation. But honestly, nothing could have prepared them for this. Their kids coming back into the past, no one would have seen that coming, well besides Hoagie.

"So what now?" Lauren asked looking at her team mates.

None of them thought about that. Not even Ben knew, and he was the one who put them into the past. They looked at their parents.

"Well," Rachel started to say but then she paused. "Sector W?" She asked.

"What?" Harvey groaned. He was still mad at what happened with him and Kaycie.

"Can the future kids stay at your tree house?" She asked her little brother.

Harvey's eye widened. He looked at all of the future kids. His eyes and Kaycie's eyes met. He backed up and shook his head.

"No.." He said looking at his older sister.

Rachel looked at Kaycie and back at Harvey and rolled her eyes.

"Sector V?" She asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Nigel said slowly.

"Well it's settled! The future sector V you will stay with them at their tree house." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh, and Bartie, Virginia, Patton, Fanny, and Sector W, I would suggest that you stay with them for the night." Rachel said looking at them.

"Kaycie and Harvey." She said looking them in the eyes. "No fighting, at least not tonight."

"Aye yi Captain" Kaycie said saluting Rachel.

All of them got into their transportation and headed to Virginia. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. It was just plain awkward.

"So Future Sector V," Nigel started to say.

"Do you guys have operative numbers?" Nigel finished.

"Yep, I'm 8660." Kaycie replied.

"I'm 6086." Jeremy said with a blank look on his face.

"34" Lauren said chewing her gum.

"43" Dylan said looking at Jeremy with a questioning look on his face.

"8384" Brooke said flicking her hair back.

"8483" Ross said looking around.

"3621" Bridget said looking at Nigel.

"1362" Chris said.

"2335" Ashleigh said playing with the ends of her hair.

"3523" Tyler said playing with his fingers.

"52" Christy said looking at her nails.

"25" Ben said looking at his team members.

"So, basically your numbers are just a mixture of your parents?" Nigel asked.

"Yep" Chris replied to his dad.

The rest of the trip went on slowly. No one said a word except when Kuki sneezed and Hoagie said bless you. It was kind of awkward. They finally arrived at Sector V's tree house.

"We're here." Hoagie said looking around.

Everyone just looked around and said nothing.

"So how about we sit down and have a chat?" Nigel asked.

"Sure!" Kaycie said cheerfully.

"Kaycie's always the first one to say yes to a lot of things." Brooke joked smiling at Kaycie.

"Not always!" Kaycie argued smiling.

The future kids laughed.

"I hate you all." She said glaring at them.

"Yep, you do have some Fanny in you." Hoagie said laughing.

"Yes she does." Ashleigh agreed smiling at Kaycie.

They all sat down at the large table and stared at each other waiting for someone to speak up. It was becoming more awkward by the minute.

"If we keep doing this it's going to become worse." Jeremy told them.

"Might as well get over the fact that we're your kids and you're our parents." He finished chewing a piece of gum.

They all knew he was right.

"Any questions?" Dylan asked.

"I have a question!" Wally exclaimed.

Dylan nodded as if telling him to go on.

"What do the iPhones look like in your time?" He asked.

Lauren blinked a few times and looked at her brother.

"You would be the one to ask that." Abby said shaking her head.

"What?" Wally said looking at their faces.

"Let me get this straight," Ben started. "Your kids from the future come to visit you and all you ask them is what the iPhone looks like in their time?" He asked.

"What's so bad about that?" Wally asked confused.

"Yep, that's about right for Numbuh 4." Nigel said laughing.

All of the future kids stopped laughing fast. There was a long pause and it was starting to become awkward again.

"We just don't really hear those numbuhs anymore." Christy told them with a soft smile on her face.

"Why?" Fanny asked.

Christy looked over at her sector leader for approval to tell them the story. He nodded towards her.

"Well, three years ago, our sector was just becoming a new sector. The DCFDTL's kids attacked us during the first night we were at our tree house. It was terrible. The worst fight in KND history. Also that night, we lost one of our members. It was just bad. It affected everyone. We later on found out that we were attacked because our parents are the golden members. The moon base decided that from now on none of the past KND is to be talked about." She finished looking around.

"Who'd you lose..?" Hoagie asked slowly, not sure if he should have asked that.

"It was a kid who moved from Finland." Chris replied to him.

"What do mean by lose?" Kuki asked.

"He was killed by the DCFDTL's kids." Bridget answered flatly.

The present KND's eyes widened in shock.

"Well it's getting early guys." Nigel said looking at the clock on the wall next to him.

"We need to set up bedding arrangements." He said.

"Kaycie, Lauren, Ashleigh, Brooke, Bridget, and Christy, you guys can sleep in Numbuh 3's room." Nigel told them.

"Jeremy, Dylan, Ross, Chris, Tyler, and Ben, you guys can sleep in Numbuh 4's room." He told the boys.

"Oh, and Virginia, Sonya, and Fanny you girls can sleep in numbuh 3's room too. Same for Patton , Lee, and Bartie." He told them.

"Alright goodnight to you all." Nigel told them before walking towards his room.

"Night dad." Chris called to him.

Nigel stopped walking and turned around with his eyes wide. Chris clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry force of habit." Chris apologized.

Nigel nodded before turning around.

"So you're really my kid?" Wally asked Dylan once Nigel had walked away.

"Yep." Dylan responded.

"Don't forget about me!'' Lauren exclaimed laughing.

"This is still too much for me." Wally said covering his face with his hands.

Kuki laughed and patted his back.

"I'm pretty sure this is all too much for all of us." Hoagie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I am going to bed so good night all you lovely people, and Lauren." Dylan said getting up laughing.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny." Lauren said glaring at her brother.

"Well numbuh 5's out, night." Abby said yawning.

"Me too, Peace out home dogs." Kaycie said getting up.

Eventually all of them went to make their way to the bed rooms, but one question still remained on their minds, what's going to happen next?

**Bam. It's finally done. It took me about a month to write this. I really like this chapter for some weird! Have a question? PM me or leave it in the reviews and I'll try to answer them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey guys! Guess what! I'm going to Norway in a few days! I'm so excited! I hope I'll get some inspiration while being there to write again. *sigh***

Nigel laid in bed wide awake thinking about what he had just found out about the future. The DCFDTL has gotten to a point where they could kill KND operatives? Just the thought of that gives him chills down his spine. One of his kids could have been the ones killed. All of these thoughts were running through his head. He looked over at the red clock on the nightstand and sighed. 3:44 AM stared back at him.

"I need to talk to the kids." He muttered to himself.

Ironically he heard a noise coming from down the hall toward the others bedrooms. It sounded like the creaking of the old wooden floors of the tree house. He decided to go and see who it was. He peered out the door to reveal Chris walking towards the kitchen.

"Chris!" Nigel whispered.

The boy spun around on his heel to face the person who had called him, but all he saw was the dark hallway.

"What?" He called in a hushed tone into the darkness.

Nigel walked out from the darkness into the light.

"What are you doing?" Nigel questioned his son carefully.

Chris sighed before responding. He looked around the dark room. The only light on was the one under the microwave.

"I usually come here to think or plan. Which is exactly what I need to do." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Nigel nodded. Silence fell between the two. It wasn't an awkward silence though. More like a understanding one.

"I can't believe we're really here, in the past." Chris spoke up breaking the silence.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nigel said laughing softly.

"It just seems like this was meant to be." Chris stated.

"What do you mean?" Nigel asked slightly confused by his words

"Well, it seems like we were suppose to travel back into time, as if we came here on a mission." Chris told him clearing up the confusion.

"I see what you mean." Nigel nodded.

Nigel thought like that too. Like everything was a mission. He was s work-o-holic. Silence fell again and it was the most quietest that Nigel could remember the tree house being since he's lived here.

"So tell me about your team mates." Nigel advised sitting down at the table.

Chris followed his actions and began to speaking.

"Well, Dylan's a player type. He's like a dumb blonde, just not blonde. And I know for a fact he was a crush on Kayc." Chris described to Nigel laughing.

"Ha, he reminds me of Wally." Nigel laughed.

Chris' eyes went wide and nodded in agreement. He laughed at the thought of Wally and Dylan.

"Then there's Lauren, she's nothing like Dylan. They're like polar opposites. I'll hand it to her, she's intelligent. Believe it or not she gets it from Wally." Chris laughed.

"No way." Nigel said blown away.

"Yep. Wally's a doctor." Chris told him.

"Wow." He spoke shocked.

"And then we have, Christy. She's a lot like Abby. Really calm and can clam anyone down. But she does have her mad moments." He told him.

"And Ben, the genius who put us in the past. He's similar to Hoagie. He's our 2x4. He had arguments with Kaycie pretty much every day." He stated.

"Then Jeremy, he's really quiet around some people. He reminds everyone in the future of Patton, he'll tell you how it really is, the grim reality." Chris sighed.

That's how Patton is. He doesn't sugar coat much.

"Then Kaycie, she's really peppy. She's not like Fanny except when you get her really mad. And she's besties with Lauren." He chuckled.

Yeah, she's strangely peppy considering she's Fanny's daughter." Nigel agreed.

"Then, Brooke. She's like her mom, Sonya. She sugar coats rude stuff. Hates bluntness. Hates the dark. But if you threaten her she will attack you." He informed him.

Nigel nodded. Sonya hated bluntness and the dark. All though everyone knew not to mess with her because of Lee. And she could get a little crazy.

"Then Ross, He has a lot of common sense unlike some of my team mates. He still has Lee's yoyo." He told him looking around the room.

"Then Tyler, He's a lot like his dad. Loves yipper. He worked on moon base for while but decided that he liked it better being in his sector." He said.

"Wait so why don't Jeremy, Kaycie, and Bridget work somewhere else because of what their parents used to be?" Nigel asked him.

"Well, Kaycie was the head of decommissioning for like two weeks before she quit because of how bad she felt for the teens. Jeremy was at the arctic base but our soopreme leader asked him to join our sector for some reason, and Bridget turned down the offer of being soopreme leader because of how you would be away from home for so long." He explained.

Nigel nodded understanding their situations.

"Well anyway, then there's Bridget. My sister and your daughter. She's a lot like mom. She's my co leader." Chris told him.

Nigel's eyes widened when he said daughter and mom. He could barley comprehend what had happened about 2 hours ago, let alone be able to act normal when someone says it in a sentence.

"And then there's Ashleigh, she gets mad when people spell her name wrong. It's kind of funny sometimes. She's like her mom." Chris finished.

"And then you?" Nigel asked.

Chris nodded in reply.

"I don't know what I would do without them. They're like my family. You know?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nigel responded shortly.

Nigel wouldn't trade any of his team mates for anything. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. The sector was slowly falling apart. They were like his brothers and sisters. Little did the two know that the future kids were standing in the hallway listening to their conversation. Not for long though. Thankfully no one heard that Dylan has a crush on Kaycie.

"Awe! Chris you do love us!" Bridget ran to hug her brother.

The rest of the kids ran to hug Chris also. Chris looked shocked for a moment but then smiled at his team mates.

"Group hug!" Ashleigh exclaimed smiling.

"Of course I love you guys." Chris laughed. "Even when you get on my nerves, or send me to the past." He said looking at Ben.

Ben laughed and held up his hands in defense. They all laughed at his actions.

"Well, I have some people to talk to, but carry on." Nigel excused himself and smiled at the kids.

He walked down the hall to their rooms. He knocked on Hoagies door. Hoagie answered the door moments later groggily.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Come with me." He ordered.

Hoagie obeyed, not really knowing what was going on, but he didn't really have the energy to say anything. They walked to Numbuh 5's room and knocked on her door. She opened the door with a glare on her face.

"Is there a reason you're disturbing Numbuh 5's sleep?" She asked annoyed.

"Come with us." He told her not looking her in the eye.

She hesitated before walking with them towards Numbuh 4's room. She gave Hoagie a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders in response. Nigel opened Wally's door quietly.

"Numbuh 4!" He called into the darkness.

"Wha-What?" Wally asked groggily.

"Go wake up Numbuh 3 and meet us down at the lab." He demanded and walked away.

"Only my sector." Wally muttered under his breath getting up.

He walked down the hall to Kuki's room. He was about to walk in when he paused. He had a feeling that this was going to be awkward due to the fact that they just found out they were having two kids together and getting married.

"Now or never." He mumbled pushing her certain aside.

He walked over to her bed quietly so he wouldn't wake up the other girls. He looked down at her and chuckled. She was sleeping peacefully with her orange rainbow monkey.

"Kuki." He whispered slightly shaking the sleeping girl.

She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. He sighed shaking her a little bit harder.

She woke up, rubbed her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. She looked up at Wally with a confused look on her face.

"Let's go, Nigel wants us to go to the Lab for some meeting thing." He whispered to her.

"Carry me?" She asked with a puppy dog look on her face.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room.

"Thank you Wally!" She giggled at the blonde.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

They walked in silence until they reached the room. He softly put her down on her feet. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a deep red before entering the room.

"Now that we are all here I need to discuss something with you." Numbuh 1 began saying.

A million thoughts began to run through their minds. What was going on? They shot each other questioning glances and turned to Numbuh 1. He looked at each of them and sighed.

"I know our sector has been falling apart lately." He said not meeting any of their eyes in fear that he would begin to tear up. All of them knew what he was right. Things seemed to be falling apart around here, including the sector.

"And I don't know what's going to happen, but I wanted you all to that I love you guys." Nigel smiled.

They all seemed in shock. They've never heard him say that, or anything like that. It took a few moments for the words to sink in before they looked at him.

"Really?" Numbuh 3 asked him slowly.

"Yes, you guys are my family. I don't know what I would do without you." He answered truthfully.

"And we will forever be the Sector V everyone remembers, we've changed the Kids Next Door." He finished.

They looked at each other smiling before Abby put her hand in between all of them.

"5" She spoke starting the countdown.

"4" Wally said following her actions placing his hand on top of hers.

"3" Kuki exclaimed doing the same.

"2" Hoagie smiled following.

"1" Nigel whispered slowly looking at their hands.

They launched their hands into the air laughing. They were truly made to be friends. Everyone in the tree house seemed to be at peace, all expect Jeremy. Ben noticed this and was becoming curious. Something wasn't right, and he was going to get to the bottom of this. Not that we was nosy, he just wanted to know what was going on. The future Sector V was talking amongst themselves when Ben pulled Kaycie aside to ask her if she knew anything. She is his sister after all.

"Hey I need to talk to you." He told her looking down at her.

"Go for it." She nodded.

"Have you noticed how Jeremy's been acting since we got here?" He asked quietly hoping no one else would hear the twos conversation.

Kaycie paused for a moment before answering his question. She looked up at him and spoke

"Yeah, but I just played it off. We just traveled in the past and met our parents, Ben. It's going to take a while for things become non-awkward." She told him with a hit of annoyance in her voice.

"See! This is why I don't like talking to you because you would get all mad!" He argued slightly throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm not mad! Well I am now that you just said that, are we really going to do this here!?" She hissed at him putting her hands on her hips.

Everyone by this time everyone was looking at the two team members. They turned and realized they were being watched. Ben turned back to her.

"We will deal with this later." He said to her and walked over by the guys.

Kaycie rolled her eyes and walked over by Brooke. Dylan and Jeremy laughed as he stalked over to where they were.

"She's so viscous!" He exclaimed shooting a glare her way.

"Dude, she's Fanny's daughter what do you expect?" Ross chuckled.

"What was that about?" Bridget questioned laughing slightly.

"He wanted to know if I knew anything about why Jeremy's been acting so quiet." She answered flicking her black hair over her shoulder.

"He's so nosy!" Christy commented rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I am not!" Chris argued back turning to face her.

"Oh really, then why were you listening to our conversation?" Ashleigh asked him rolling her eyes.

"I was not listening! You were just talking really loud!" He defended himself.

"Tyler did you hear us talking?" Bridget asked him looking over Kaycie's shoulder.

"Nope." He said simply.

"Really!" Ben exclaimed looking at the brown haired boy.

"Exactly." Ashleigh pointed out.

"You guys are the worst team ever! I sent y'all to the past and this is how you repay me?" Ben asked putting a hand over his heart.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his remark.

"Love you Ben!" The girls joked laughing.

"I hate you all." He told them narrowing his eyes at them.

"Expect Lauren and Brooke, y'all didn't say anything hurtful towards me, you are welcome to join my side." He grinned at them.

The two girls exchanged looks and spoke at the same time.

"No." They said in sternly.

"Well fine then!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Guys I'm tired." Lauren yawned.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Nigel got the rest of his sector together and went to have a meeting, I saw them when i went to get my iPhone."  
Jeremy informed them holding up the phone.

"Jeremy!" Kaycie exclaimed forming an idea.

"What?" He responded confused.

"The iPhone!" She answered.

"What about it?" He questioned his sister.

"Ben, you could create so time changing thingy!" She shouted turning to Ben.

The future kids exchanged glances and looked at the phone.

"She's right, but uh Kayc, don't try to say smart words." He told her.

She glared at him and he shut up.

"Did anyone else has their phone?" Jeremy asked them looking at their faces.

"All of us!" Lauren noted looking at the kids holding up their phones.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris asked Ben.

"Oh yeah." Ben grinned at them.

-

Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, Abby ,and Kuki walked down the hall towards the living room. They walked in the door at looked at the future kids. They were all in a huddle muttering something. The group turned around to face them.

"We think we have a way to get back." Chris told them speaking for the sector.

Sector V glanced at each other before looking back at the kids.

"If we use our phones to create a portal we could most likely direct the portals direction and time to the right day, year and place." Chris explained to them.

There was a long pause before Numbuh 2 spoke up.

"I see what you're going for." He told Ben.

"Do you think it'll work?" Christy asked her dad.

He nodded to her simply.

"Yes!" Chris and Ben exclaimed high-fiving each other.

Lauren looked at the clock on the wall next to her and yawned

"Well, it's 4:54 and I'm going back to bed because we most likely won't wake up until 2 in the afternoon. Expect Virginia, Bartie, Harvey, Lee, Sonya, Fanny, and Patton." She predicted walking to Kuki's room where all the girls are sleeping.

They followed her actions; expect Ben, Chris, Dylan, and Jeremy.

"Do you really think it'll work or did you just say that to not get us worried?" Dylan asked Ben as soon as everyone else was out of the room.

Ben bit his lip and looked at the door everyone had just walked out of.

"I really don't know." He sighed still looking at the door.

"Is there a possibility?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Well, it's not very large, but there is one." Ben answered looking back at them.

Jeremy sighed and spoke up.

"I don't think we should tell the others." Jeremy told them.

"You know if they find out we didn't tell them all of them are going to be pissed." Ben replied.

"Yeah, but think about it, the last thing they need to hear is that." Jeremy stated.

"He has a point." Chris said rubbing his face.

"But at the same time so does Ben." He finished.

"Well, I think we should just not tell them. And if it doesn't work out just act like we didn't know anything." Dylan suggested.

They all agreed to do as he said and not tell anyone else. The four left to the rooms and soon feel into a deep sleep.

"So their kids from the future have come to visit them." A deep voice chuckled darkly before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Ugh, Marie get me some cough medicine." He complained to his maid.

"Jeg forstår ikke dine ord." She replied confused.

"Ugh, Someone please remind me why I got a Norwegian maid. Gå få meg litt hoste medisin." He translated looking in the Norwegian dictionary rubbing his temples.

"ah, akkurat på det." She obeyed walking towards the kitchen.

Father had been watching Sector V and their kids since were in the tree house. He was beginning to form a plan in his head about how to destroy them. The poor kids wouldn't even know it was coming.

"Oh and while you're at it call my evil partners." He commanded her.

"hva?" She asked poking her head out the door frame.

"Oh forget it! I'll do it myself!" He shouted after her.

He picked up the black landline and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice asked groggily on the other line.

"Get the group together. I have a plan." Father demanded.

"At 5:07 in the morning?" The voice on the other end groaned.

"Do it now!" Father yelled hanging up the phone fire around him appeared.

"Children?" He called once he calmed down.

"Yes Father?" The children replied in one eerie voice.

"I have a plan to get of the Kids Next Door, for good." He told them before busting into a fit of evil laughs but ended in coughs.

"Ugh, Marie where is my medicine?" He angrily asked.

**Ahahahah. Yeah. This is very short and I'm sorry that Patton, Fanny, Harvey, Lee, and Sonya didn't talk! It just didn't seem to fit with the chapter. Again I'm sorry! I'm trying to put the couples together! Well you can obviously see that Dylan and Kaycie are one. Oh, and the translation to Father and Marie's conversation is Marie: I do not under stand your words and Father says the same thing again then she says: ah, right on it. Also, someone PM me and asked me how to say Kaycie's name, it's like saying Casey! Love you my reviewers!**

xoxo - Kaity.  



	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with chapter 4! And it's my birthday! Yay! Enjoy.**

Ross was awoken by a nightmare. He was panting and had sweat dripping down his forehead. He was wearing a pair of Wally's clothes. The shirt was blue and the shorts were black. He wiped his forehead and looked around the room. It was 6:34 in the morning according to a clock on Wally's bedside table. He was starting to become homesick.

"I really hope this cell phone thing works." He mumbled under his breath quietly.

He laid back down and tried to fall asleep again, but it was really no use. The nightmare was about getting brain washed by Father and he became one of the delightful children from down the lane. It might not seem so scary but it was how he was brained washed that makes it scary. His thoughts drifted to Ashleigh. His thoughts seemed to be doing this lately.

"I think I like Ashleigh." He whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure if he even said it.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes. What he didn't know was that Tyler, who was laying near him, heard what he said.

"I knew it." He mouthed to the ceiling smirking.

The two boys eventually feel back asleep within a 10 minutes. At 9:03 AM, Virginia woke up and stretched her back. Everyone else was still asleep but Sonya.  
She was playing on her phone.

"Sonya!" Virginia whispered to the blonde girl.

She looked up from her phone and greeted her with a smile. Virginia got up and walked over to where Sonya was sitting. She sat down next her.

"So what do you think of all of this?" Virginia asked her.

"Well, it's strange, but I'm kind of glad they came. Now I don't have to wait my whole life to see who my true love is." She answered referring to Lee.

"What about you?" She asked Virginia turning her head to face her.

"Same." She stated simply.

Fanny began to wake up a few moments later, slowly. She still wasn't taking the kids thing well.

"Did I dream that my kids from the future came to moon base, and I am having to kids named Jeremy and Kaycie with Patton?" She asked confused.

Sonya and Virginia shook their heads in reply.

"Ugh." Fanny groaned shoving her pillow over her face.

"I'm going get breakfast, want to come?" Virginia asked them.

They nodded in agreement and got up quietly to follow her. Everyone else was still asleep in the room.

"Where are we going?" Fanny questioned still trying to wake up.

"Eh, how about Kaitlyn's?" Virginia suggested referring to the breakfast pick up place.

"Sounds good." Sonya agreed along with Fanny.

The three climbed down the pole into Nigel's house and silently went out the front door. They began to walk down the side-walk towards it.

"How do you think they are going to get home?" Sonya curiously asked the girls.

"I have no idea." Virginia answered truthfully.

A cold breeze suddenly passed through them as they shivered.

"It's so cold. I had to borrow Brooke's cardigan." Sonya shivered rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I stole Patton's jacket. He's probably looking for it, eh oh well." Fanny shrugged.

Virginia laughed at the girls. She was wearing a gray sweat shirt. It was the middle of fall so it was expected to be cold. The restaurant came into view as the girls walked towards it.

"I wonder if the others are awake yet."  
Sonya wondered.

"I have a feeling that they are going to be asleep for a while." Fanny told her.

"Why do you say that?" Virginia asked opening the door.

"Last night I got up to use the bathroom and I heard Dylan, Ben, Jeremy, and Chris talking." Fanny answered.

"What were they talking about?" Virginia questioned carefully.

"Something about not tell the others about a plan not working." Fanny replied.

Virginia and Sonya exchanged glances. They ordered the breakfast for the others and themselves, paid, and walked back to the treehouse. They snuck back up to the tree house and put the food down at the table. The three ate in silence so they wouldn't wake the others. By the time they were done it was 10:41 AM.

"So how do you feel about your kids?" Sonya asked Fanny as she was channel surfing.

"Well, I'm still in shock, but I love Kaycie already and Jeremy's just quiet." She responded, eyes glued to the TV.

"What about you?" Fanny asked Sonya.

"I like them, I'm not sure what Lee thinks." Sonya answered.

"What about you Virginia?" Fanny asked her.

"Ashleigh's cool and Tyler's nice." She stated simply.

"I never thought I'd be siting here in 2013 describing my children from 2028." Fanny admitted.

Sonya laughed in agreement. Fanny did have a point.

"I'm pretty sure none if us did. Well, expect Numbuh 2." Virginia laughed.

They nodded in agreement. I anyone in the KND would predict time travel, it would be Hoagie.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to see if they are awake yet." Sonya told them getting up from her place on the chair.

She walked down the hall towards Numbuh 3's room where the girls were staying. She was stopped by a voice calling her name behind her.

"Aunt Sonya!" The voice called.

She turned around to see Ben.

"Oh hey Ben." She greeted him.

It felt weird hearing him call her aunt. Well then again everything felt weird now.

"Is everyone else still asleep?" He  
asked rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty much, breakfast is on the table." She informed him.

He nodded and walked in that direction. Sonya turned back towards Kuki's room to see that Lauren was awake. Her blonde hair was still pin straight. Lauren smiled at Sonya once she realized she was there.

"Breakfast is on the table." She whispered to Lauren.

"Thanks!" She mouthed back.

Kaycie began to wake up as she sat up and looked around the room. Lauren got up and beckoned her to follow her and Sonya. She nodded and got up to follow them. The two silently laughed at her pajamas. They were bright pink rainbow monkey ones. It had a spaghetti strip top and pants. She was confused until she looked down. She rolled her eyes and glared at them as she followed.

* * *

"Hey Ben and Jeremy?" Fanny asked her son and his friend.

They looked up from their breakfast and at her.

"I was wondering what you, Chris, and Dylan's conversation was about this morning around 5 ish?" She asked raising her eye brow.

They two exchanged worried glances and looked at the two girls at the end of the table, Lauren and Kaycie, who had stopped eating to at looked at them.

"Um.." Ben stuttered.

"Oh yes, please explain." Lauren spoke with a glare on her face.

"It was nothing, really." Jeremy said simply.

"Jeremy, I know you well enough to know that you can lie easily." Kaycie spoke looking at her brother.

"But I know well enough not to lie to mom, and not around you because you know me to well." He replied to his sister looking her way.

She paused for a moment before she spoke again.

"Promise?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't promise to nothing." Jeremy said not looking at her.

"Jeremy's lying, and Ben knows the truth." Kaycie told her mom before putting her spoon into her mouth.

Fanny nodded at her daughter. She smirked as she thought about an idea to make Ben talk.

"I'd suggest that say something before I tell Brooke." She smirked at Ben.

Ben paused for a moment. Anyone could tell he was having a battle inside his head. His left eye twitched.

"Ugh. Fine I'll tell you! Just not too loudly. " Ben gave in glancing at Kaycie and Lauren.

Ben told her quietly so the only people who could hear was him, Fanny, and Jeremy. Fanny's eyes widened.

"Well, good luck with that." She told them walking away.

Dylan walked in and sat down next to Jeremy sleepily.

"Nice outfit." He laughed glancing at Kaycie.

"You humor me." She replied in a dull tone before turning to talk to his sister.

Ben tapped Dylan on the shoulder and whispered to him what had just happened.

"Really Ben!?" Dylan exclaimed with a look of disbelief.

"I had to she pulled the Brooke card!" Ben hissed.

"Isn't my fault you have a crush on her!" Dylan sneered.

"You can't say anything! You have a crush on Jeremy's damn sister!" He told him.

"He's got you there." Jeremy laughed.

"Oh please, you have a cruddy crush on my sister!" Dylan exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, I do. And what's the point of bringing that up?" Jeremy asked not caring at fact the two knew that he like Lauren.

"Dylan has a crush on Kaycie!" Ashleigh yelled suddenly surprised.

She was standing behind the boys walking to the kitchen to get a spoon when she over heard the conversation.

Dylan's face went red and his eyes got wide. Everyone around them looked over at them.

"Really Ashleigh!?" He shouted looking at the brunette.

Ben snickered loudly. Dylan looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Ben likes Brooke!" Dylan shouted.

"Jeremy likes Lauren!" Ben yelled standing up.

"Chris likes Christy." Jeremy said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Tyler likes Bridget!" Chris said defending him self.

"Ross likes Ashleigh! I heard him say it last night." Tyler screamed.

"Really?" Ross said glaring at Tyler.

Everyone stood looking at the boys. No one said anything for a while. The girls carefully exchanged glances.

"Well that just made everything awkward." Jeremy stated taking a sip of his milk.

There was a dead silence again, it was awkward like the first time they had got here.

"Dammit Dylan! It was just becoming non-awkward!" Lauren screeched throwing her hair brush at her brother.

He ducked just in time for it not to hit him in the head.

"It's not my fault! It's Ashleigh's!" Dylan yelled point to the brunette.

"Actually, it was Ben and Dylan's fault. They brought up the subject." Ashleigh smiled.

"Well it's Ben's fault, he accused me!" Dylan defended.

"Well it's Kaycie and Lauren's fault for being born!" Ben shouted not thinking.

Kaycie and Lauren gasped and looked at each other.

"Harsh much?" Lauren asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nah." Ben and Harvey replied at the same time.

The two glared at Harvey. He was just lucky there was witnesses in the room.

"It's Ben's fault for putting us in the god damn past!" Kaycie exclaimed pointing at him.

"Really!? Are we still on that?" Ben yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"You're just mad that we all know you fancy Brooke." Bridget grinned sweetly  
at him.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone jumped. Bridget bumped into Nigel. Kaycie clung to her brother for dear life. Lauren jumped into Dylan. Fanny grabbed Patton's hand and gasped. Kuki fell into Wally lap. Christy hugged on toChris. Brooke grabbed Ben's arm. Ashleigh crashed into Ross. Sonya grabbed Lee's hand. Tyler jumped into Bridget. Abby grabbed Hoagie's shirt, and Harvey held on toa near by wall post.

"Is anyone else curious to why it's so dark in the middle of the afternoon?" Brooke asked quietly.

An evil laugh was heard loudly all threw out the treehouse. It shook the floors and the walls.

"Hello Kids Next Door." The evil over voice greeted them.

"Who are you?" Nigel demanded.

Bridget hugged Tyler tightly. Ben wrapped his arms around Brooke, and Wally hugged Kuki.

"You don't need to worry about that." The voice replied.

Chris and Nigel glanced at each other with a questioning look on their faces.

"I'm here to take a few of your friends, or kids." The voice laughed.

"Don't even think about it!" Chris yelled making sure he didn't let go of Christy.

"Oh but I am, Chris." The voice responded laughing.

"How do you my name?" Chris asked sternly.

"I know all about all of you.

Christopher James Uno, Numbuh 1362, Leader of Sector V, 1st Child of Rachel and Nigel Uno, 12 years old.

Bridget Marie Uno, Numbuh 3621, Leader's brother, Former Soopreme Leader, 2nd Child of Rachel and Nigel Uno, 11 years old.

Benjamin Pennywhistle Gilligan, Numbuh 25, 2x4 technology officer, 1st Child of Hoagie and Abigail Gilligan, 12 years old.

Christine Anne Gilligan, Numbuh 52, Stealth Tactical Officer, 2nd Child of Hoagie and Abigail Gilligan, 11 years old.

Dylan Luke Beatles, Numbuh 43, Hand to Hand Combat,1st Child of Wallabee and Kuki Beatles, 12 years old.

Lauren Kate Beatles, Numbuh 34, Diversionary Tactical Officer, 2nd Child of Wallabee and Kuki Beatles, 11 years old.

Ashleigh Bree Stork, Numbuh 2335, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent, Child of Virginia and Bartie Stork, 11 years old, Twin 1.

Tyler James Stork, Numbuh 3523, Communications Officer, Child of Virginia and Bartie Stork, 11 years old, Twin 2.

Jeremy Parker Drilovsky, Numbuh 6086, Former Drill Sergeant of the Arctic Base, 1st Child of Fanny and Patton Drilovsky, 12 years old.

Kaycie Lynn Drilovsky, Numbuh 8660, Former Head of Decommissioning Squad, 2nd Child of Fanny and Patton Drilovsky, 11 years old.

Brooke Megan Jameson, Numbuh 8384, Candy, Soda, and Treats Officer, 2nd Child of Lee and Sonya Jameson, 10 years old.

Ross Dalton Jameson, Numbuh 8483, YoYo specialist, 1st Child of Lee and Sonya Jameson, 11 years old." The voice finished listing each of them off in a monotone voice.

They future kids all looked at each other in shock. The thing even knew their middle names!

"How do you know all of this?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow.

"I have my resources." The voice replied simply.

"Or are you a stalker?" Dylan questioned.

Lauren punched his arm at his comment. Everyone rolled their eyes. He would ask that.

"You are defiantly Wally's son." Hoagie told Dylan looking over at the blonde boy.

"No I am not a stalker! I'm your worst nightmare!" The voice fired.

"You're Kaycie!?" Ben joked.

"Seriously! Of all times you joke now!" Kaycie exclaimed glaring at him.

"No I am not Kaycie Lynn Drilovsky, Numbuh 8660, Former Head Of Decommissioning Squad, 2nd Child of Fanny and Patton Drilovsky, 11 years old." The voice yelled at Ben, but said Kaycie's part in the same monotone voice as before.

Then in a blink of an eye it was gone. The lights came back on, and everything was back to normal, as if it never even happened. Everyone awkwardly pulled away from each other.

"Okay, what just happened?" Ashleigh asked slowly.

"I have no idea." Chris answered looking ahead.

"Is everyone still here?" Nigel asked counting the kids.

"Harvey's not!" Brooke replied pointing to where the sandy-haired boy once stood.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Nigel.

"Why would they take Harvey, if all people?" Wally asked confused.

"Because if he took Harvey then he would get all of us." Ross explained.

"What do you mean?" Patton questioned him.

"We're close, so we would go after one another." Ross replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Patton nodded in response. Ross always used his common sense. Which was something majority of his team mates didn't do.

"What's Rachel going to say?" Kuki asked nervously.

"Shit! I forgot about her!" Nigel cursed.

Everyone looked taken back. The Nigel Uno had just said a curse word.

"Uh oh, we got a badass over here."  
Wally laughed.

"Not the time to be cracking jokes."  
Lauren slapped his arm hardly.

"Ow! Abuse!" He yelled.

She rolled her eyes as Abby hit him with her red hat.

"Wait, So Tyler and Ashleigh are twins?" Bartie asked slowly trying to procsses what had just happened in his head.

"Yeah! We didn't mention that yesterday?" Ashleigh asked.

They all shook their heads. Ashleigh and Tyler glanced at each other.

"Oh, well we're twins." Tyler informed their parents as if it was the most non-shocking thing in the world.

"Identical?" Wally asked curiously.

"Do we look identical?" Ashleigh asked him with a death look on her face.

The kids laughed at Wally's confused look on her face.

"Who's older?" Hoagie asked looking between the two.

"Me! By a minute." Ashleigh smirked looking at her brother.

"Okay, it wasn't even a full minute! It was 52 seconds!" Tyler exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Here's the plan, Bridget and Chris can tell Rachel, Ben and Numbuh 2 work on the iPhone portal, Kaycie and Lauren try to find any clues about where Harvey might be, Ashleigh and Brooke go down to the library to find out any information they have about time travel, Jeremy and Dylan keep watch to make sure my parents don't come up here and that we don't get attack unprepared, Tyler and Ross go make sure we have enough weapons for all of us, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 60 make sure all the windows are locked, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 83 go run down town to get drinks, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 23, and Numbuh 86 go upstairs to check the attic, and then Numbuh 84 you come with me." Numbuh 1 ordered.

They nodded and headed their separate ways.

"Can we use someone's iPhone?" Hoagie asked before they all walked away.

"Here use mine." Bridget volunteered handing him the phone.

"Thanks." Ben said taking the phone.

* * *

Ashleigh and Brooke headed out the tree house towards the library. The girls were armed with mustard guns, just in case someone tried to pull something.

"Hey Ashleigh?" Brooke asked her.

"What?" Ashleigh asked looking over at Brooke.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Brooke questioned kicking a rock to the side.

"Of course we will Brookie!" Ashleigh reassured her using her nickname.

"It might not be today or tomorrow, but soon we will be home." Ashleigh finished hugging the black-haired girl.

Brooke returned the hug smiling. Ashleigh and Brooke were like sisters, just not related in anyway way. The two walked towards the building and walked in. There was almost no one there except two kids at a table and the librarian. Brooke spotted the science section and nudged Ashleigh and nodded towards it. The two girls began looking for books on time travel and time machines. Brooke found a book about time portals and how to travel through them. They silently agreed to check out that book. As they walked over to the check out place the librarian was on the phone talking in some foreign language , unknown to the pair.

"Ha, ja den dumme mans snakker om å stjele noen få medlemmer av Kids Next Door, hva noensinne det er." She spoke into the phone.

At the sound of Kids Next Door the two girl exchanged glances and Ashleigh hit the record button on her phone.

"yeah, sier han hans plan er å få dem alle til å følge i hans felle. Så han kommer til å drepe dem alle, slik at i fremtiden Kids Next Door, uansett hva det er, vil forsvinne og aldri bli sett igjen. Da hans barn kan styre verden." She laughed turning to look at the girls waiting to check out.

"Jeg må gå, jeg ringer deg senere. Okay bye mor." She hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"Will that be all?" The woman asked.

Her name tag said Marie. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes mam." Brooke replied politely.

Ashleigh still had her phone on record in case something were to happen.

"Do you have a library card?" Marie questioned scanning the book.

"Um, can we sign up for one?" Ashleigh asked hopefully.

"Sure." She answered.

Marie had a strong accent. They girls weren't sure what language she was speaking so Brooke quickly thought of a plan.

"What country are you from?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Norway." She simply said.

Brooke nodded and quickly wrote the country down in her notes app on her phone.

"Please write your names on the sticky note." Marie instructed handing them the sticky note.

Ashleigh wrote down her name then passed it to Brooke who followed her actions, then handed it to Marie.

"Ashleigh Stork?" Marie said slowly.

Ashleigh nodded slowly.

"Are you related to Bartie Stork?" Marie questioned Ashleigh raising her eyebrow.

"And Brooke Jameson? Are you restated to Lee?" Marie finished looking at Brooke.

They quickly looked at each other with worried looks. Then turned back to face Marie. She was waiting for their answers with her eyebrow raised.

"Um, Bartie's my cousin, and Lee's her cousin also. We're from Canada!" Ashleigh answered for the two girls quickly.

Marie nodded hesitantly before handing the girls the book and their cards. They walked out the library before Brooke spoke.

"Canada? Really?" Brooke giggled.

"Hey! I was panicked!" Ashleigh defended.

* * *

Chris and Bridget were about to tell Rachel that her brother got kidnapped. This job was _not_ going to be easy.

"Can you tell her?" Bridget pleaded giving her brother her best puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine." Chris rolled his eyes agreeing.

"Thanks Chrissy!" She exclaimed poking his right cheek.

He rolled his eyes and began to call Rachel over the video chat. She answered within a few moments.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" She asked her kids, surprised that they were calling her.

"Um, Chris has something to tell you." Bridget told her quickly, almost too quickly.

"Uh, okay." Rachel replied looking from Bridget to Chris.

"Um, Harvey's been kidnapped, and we don't know by who or where he is.." Chris told her slowly.

It took a moment before it sunk into Rachel's head. Her eyes went wide and then she spoke.

"Numbuh 1362 and Numbuh 3621, tell the others I'll be there soon." Rachel told them using their numbers.

They nodded and then the screen read transmission ended. Bridget and Chris exchanged glances.

They both went to tell their dad that they told Rachel about Harvey.

"What did she say?" Nigel asked his kids.

"She will be here soon." Bridget responded.

"Okay, thanks." Numbuh 1 said.

"Welcome, Dad." Chris said accidentally.

Nigel's eyes went wide as he said that. He still wasn't use to hearing that.

"Oh get over it!" Bridget exclaimed walking out of the room.

Abby and Sonya were heading to the store to pick up drinks. They walked in a silence.

"What's going to happen when we go back to school in 3 days and they're still here?" Sonya asked her.

They kids were on fall break, which lasted a week. No one really thought about what they would do when it resumed.

"Well, hopefully they'll be gone by then, but if not I guess they'll have to stay at the treehouse." Abby spoke glancing at the blonde.

She nodded in understanding. They store came into their view after a moment. They walked in and went to the coolers.

"What kind of drinks were we suppose to get?" Abby asked her fixing her hat.

"Sprite, Mountain Dew, and Root beer." Sonya answered listing them off.

She wasn't the candy, soda, and treats officer for nothing! Numbuh 5 nodded in response. They paid for the soda and began walking out when they were stopped by Abby's older sister, Cree.

"Hey lil sis, going somewhere?" Cree laughed evilly.

"Yeah, Abby's going to her friends house stupid." Numbuh 5 glared.

"Whatever. Who's the little Blondie?" Cree asked looking at Sonya.

Sonya froze completely. Her eyes went wide. She was terrified of Cree, almost as much as the dark. Cree kept staring at her with a death look.

"She's Brooke, Brooke Jameson." Abby responded for Sonya using her kids name instead of her real name.

Cree nodded, her eyes still had the same look.

"Well Brooke and Abby gotta go, so bye Cree." Numbuh 5 smoothly said pushing past her.

"I'd watch out if I were you Numbuh 5." Cree smirked using Abby's code name.

Abby's eyes narrowed and her lips were pressed into a flat line. She quickly grabbed Sonya and walked out of the small store.

"She aggravates Numbuh 5 to no end." Abby told her rolling her eyes and fixing her hat to where her eyes were hard to see.

"She's terrifies me! I know that's pretty terrible considering she's your sister." Sonya rambled playing with her hair.

"It doesn't bother Numbuh 5. She knows her sisters a pain." Abby responded.

The blonde nodded in reply as the treehouse came into their view.

"What do you think she meant by you better watch out?" Sonya asked turning her head to the girl.

"Who knows. Knowing Cree it could mean anything. Numbuh 5 doubts she would do any harm to us while the kids are here." Abby answered rolling her eyes.

The girls Snook back up into the tree house without Numbuh 1's parents noticing that they were there. The people were extremely oblivious considering that Sector V is never quiet in the old tree house.

"Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 83, glad to see you back." Nigel greeted them glancing over his shoulder.

"Here's ya sodas." Abby informed him handing him the drinks.

"Thanks." He said walking over to the fridge putting the drinks away.

"So, has anyone found anything interesting?" She asked looking around the room.

"No-" Nigel began to say but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Numbuh 1! We have something that you need to hear!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay Numbuh 8384, what is it." He asked turning to face them.

Brooke nodded towards Ashleigh who held her phone in her hand.

"We were at the Library checking out this book on time travel, and when we got to the check out corner the librarian was speaking in a foreign language. We were listening for a while and then we heard her say Kids Next Door. We recorded her conversation." Ashleigh explained.

"Okay, let's hear it." Nigel said looking at the phone.

Ashleigh hit the play button and let him listen. He nodded once it finished.

"I asked her what country she was from and she said Norway, so it's Norwegian." Brooke informed him.  
"Does anyone speak Norwegian?" Nigel wondered.

"Well Patton's from Poland. That's close to Norway." Lee suggested.

"Kaycie and Jeremy! Go get your dad!" Nigel called to the siblings.

"Why?" Jeremy asked him slowly.

"You'll see. He's in the attic with Numbuh 4." Nigel told them looking back at the phone in front of him.

They glanced at each other before Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and pushed Kaycie in the direction of the attic door.

"Why do you think he needs dad?" Kaycie asked her brother quietly once they had started down the hallway.

"Who knows." Jeremy responded shrugging his shoulders.

Kaycie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ben was right, you're acting strange." She said flatly.

"How am I acting strange!" He exclaimed looking down at the girl.

"I don't know, you're just not acting like you!" She fired back.

He rolled his eyes and didn't responded.

"You know what? Forget it you can tell dad that Nigel needs him. I refuse to be in the same room as you so, Goodbye!" She yelled and started walking away.

"Kayc, you can't live down to your words, we live in the same house smart one." Jeremy told her.

"I hate you." She said turning and walking back towards the door to the attic.

"That's why you're my favorite sister." He joked.

"I'm your only sister stupid." She reminded him.

"Well, you never know with mom and dad!" Jeremy laughed.

"If rather not talk about my parents' sex life, thank you very much." She snapped.

They both shivered at the thought of that. No one wanted to think about that.

"Dude, you marry Fanny! And have kids with her!" Wally laughed.

"Don't reminded me." Patton groaned.

Jeremy and Kaycie exchanged glances with narrowed eyes. They were quietly listening to their conversation.

"Guess you have to cancel that date with Claire on Tuesday." Wally told him laughing.

"I don't know, maybe me and Fanny weren't meant to be! Maybe the kids aren't suppose to be alive." Patton sighed.

"Dude Pat, I know you might not get along with Fanny, but I wouldn't say anything about the kids being a mistake. They're living human beings. And they're your human beings." Wally told him seriously.  
"I know it sounds terrible, but it can't be the truth! There's no way I marry Fanny! There's no way I have two kids named Kaycie and Jeremy!" Patton exclaimed.

"Patton." Wally warned realizing that the kids were there.

"I mean Kaycie looks like and everything, but she's not my kid. And Jeremy, he's quiet. He's not my kid ether! They're mistakes!" Patton yelled sill not realizing that the kids were there.

"Patton!" Wally yelled snapping him out of his rant.

Patton looked at him then followed his gaze to where Kaycie and Jeremy were standing. He covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. They stood there with blank looks on their faces.

"Shit." He mumbled behind his hand.

"Nigel wants you down stairs, Patton." Kaycie told him with no emotion what so ever.

After she spoke she walked out the room. Jeremy stayed behind a few moments after.

"You know, I can handle anything you say to me, but she." He said pointing to where Kaycie had just left.

"Can not." He finished walking out the attic down the stairs.

Patton looked back at Wally after they had left.

"I don't exactly know how, but you might want to apologize to them mate. Cuz' I think I know who's getting taken next." Wally told him.

Patton sighed walking out the attic towards the main room where Numbuh 1 needed him.

"You really messed up Drilovsky." He muttered to himself under his breath.

Once he walked into the room he saw almost all the kids standing by the table. Wally was walking behind him and went stand by Dylan. He eyes lingered to his kids who refused to look at him. He turned to face Nigel.

"Can you speak any type of Norwegian?" Nigel asked him hopefully.

"I might be a little rusty, but yeah." Patton answered.

They played the recording for him and once it was finished he translated it.

"Okay, first she says 'Ha, yeah the stupid mans talking about steal a few members of the Kids Next Door, what ever that is.' Then she says, yeah, he says his plan is to get all of them to follow into his trap. Then he's going to kill them all, so that in the future the Kids Next Door, whatever that is, will vanish and never be seen again. Then his children can rule the world. And the last bit is just she's telling her mom she'll call her later." Patton told them.

Numbuh 1 was noting this down on a piece of paper.

"So do you think the he she's talking about is Father?" Rachel asked them.

"I believe so." Nigel answered still looking at the phone.

"So Father took Harvey?" Fanny asked.

Rachel nodded her head slowly. They  
exchanged glances and turned back to Rachel. Her head shot up as an idea popped into her head.

"I have a plan." She smiled looking at each of them.

"Me too! Walk in, kick ass, mess shit up, grab Harvey, and blow the place up." Dylan said smirking.

"Not exactly, but it's similar." Rachel responded smirking.

Everyone looked at each other with smiles. They knew exactly how this would go. And it wouldn't end quietly.

**Woo! I finished it! I felt like this wasn't a very good ending. It was hard to write Virginia's part because I don't remember her that much. I add to much details into my chapters. Oh well! I hoped you enjoyed and leave a review telling me how it was! **

**XOXO, Kaity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my door frames! It's Chapter 5! YOU GUYS THEY HAVE KND ON NETFLICKS! Sorry I just had to say that. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Everyone was sitting down either coming up with ideas or staring at a wall. Rachel had decided that everyone come up with an idea then they would narrow it down from there to create their plan. It was currently dead silent.

"Numbuh 362?" A voice quietly stopped her thoughts.

Her head snapped up from the paper she was looking at to see Kaycie looking at her.

"Huh, Oh sorry Numbuh 8660. What were you saying?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Can I talk to you in the conference room?" She asked quietly so no one else could hear.

Rachel nodded getting up following her. Ashleigh, who was watching them close by, got up and followed them. Making sure no one was looking at them. Once they had made their way into the room Kaycie spoke.

"I need to go after Harvey." She told her simply as if it was true.

"No way! I'm not letting you go and I'm sure no one else wants you to go either!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Aunt Rachel," Kaycie sighed,"Everyone wants Harvey here. I know you want him back the most."

"Kaycie, you don't have to go. We're going to come up with a good plan to get him back." Rachel reassured her.

"And what if it doesn't work! What if it fails miserably? We had a plan the night that Sawyer got killed and it failed!" She exclaimed.

"What did happen that night?" Rachel asked slowly.

Kaycie took a deep sigh before speaking. She played with her fingers.

"We were all sitting around in the treehouse. Doing our own little things. The boys were playing yipper or video games, Ben was inventing stuff, and the girls were watching Pitch Perfect 4. We didn't expect anything to happen. But then suddenly everything came crashing down on us. They had guns. Guns and knifes. Attacked us with all the strength they had. I was almost killed, but he took the shot for me." Kaycie explained coming close to tears at the end.

"Who's kids was Sawyer's?" Rachel asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Harvey's." Kaycie whispered.

Rachel gasped and her eyes got wide. That's why she wanted to go, she felt guilty. Ashleigh appeared from where she was hiding and raced to where they were standing.

"There is no way we would let you do that Kayc." Ashleigh told her.

"Look, I have to go to Father. Please don't tell any of them." Kaycie begged.

Ashleigh and Rachel exchanged glances before speaking again.

"Kaycie, please don't do this! We can all go together! Not just you." Rachel begged her.

"I'm sorry but no one can change my mind." Kaycie firmly said, she couldn't help it, she inherited her mother's stubbornness.

"Kaycie,Please!" Ashleigh pleaded grabbing her arm.

Kaycie just shook her head. She felt terrible. Ashleigh and Rachel sighed.

"We can't stop you, can we?" Rachel asked knowing the answer.

Kaycie sent her a lip tight smile and mouthed the word sorry. They regretted every single thing.

"We better go, they might start to wonder." Ashleigh informed them glancing at the door.

They all walked back not saying a word. Kaycie kept the lip tight smile on her face.

"Where have you guy been?" Tyler asked looking at his sister.

"Just talking." Ashleigh shrugged.

Tyler nodded looking back at his paper. They girls sat back down where they were before. Ben looked up at all of them.

"So when are we going to get planning?" He asked.

"Well, did everyone come up with an idea?" Rachel asked.

Everyone nodded in response. Rachel locked eyes with Nigel for a moment before looking away. It was extremely awkward between to two now.

"Numbuh 1362, you go first." She ordered.

"Okay, I was think we split up into groups and enter different ways." He suggested.

"That sounds good. Anyone else want to go?" Rachel asked around.

"We do!" Wally and Dylan said together.

"This should be good." Hoagie muttered.

"Our plan is very simple." Wally started.

"We, the kids of the KND, are young 10, 11 and 12 years olds-" Dylan began.

"And I feel like we were 7 years old when we started this conversation. Get to the point already. Gosh." Lauren exclaimed.

"Hey guess what? Shut up." Dylan told her with a fake laugh.

"Go on Numbuh 4 and 43." Rachel commanded.

"Since we're young we can't really use actually weapons like the DCFDTL used in the future, so using our wonderful technology officers, Ben and Hoagie, they could create better weapons using the ones we have in the future." Dylan told them.

Everyone stared at Dylan and Wally. Lauren walked up and check her brothers temperature.

"Are you okay? Because you for once actually said something that made sense besides go in mess shit up, walk out, and blow the place up." She joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny." He glared.

"So what do you think?" Wally asked them.

"I've never thought I'd say this, but that's not a bad idea." Ben said blinking rapidly.

"Well there's a first for every thing." Kaycie shrugged.

"Anyone else?" Rachel questioned.

"What about Kayc? She usually has good plans." Brooke suggested.

Kaycie winced and looked up. Everyone stared at her. She instantly put on a smile.

"Uh, I really don't have one at the moment, but I'm sure I'll have one soon." She smiled.

"Are you okay Numbuh 8660? You've acted strange ever since you came back from the attic." Nigel asked her.

Patton's eyes widened and looked at his daughter. Wally looked over at Patton. Fanny eyed them both carefully.

"What? I'm fine! I'm just tried, you know, didn't go to bed until like 5." She lied.

He nodded as if saying okay. Ashleigh sighed and played with the ends of her hair. Ross looked over at her. Something was up, he could tell.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked one more time.

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know about it." Ross spoke.

"Go for it." Rachel told him nodding her head.

"Father's most likely expecting us to attack him and fight, so he won't be surprised when we attack. So, maybe we could attack when unexpected." Ross spoke up.

"You remind me so much of Lee." Hoagie said looking at Ross.

"Well, I am his kid." Ross replied.

Lee felt shivered go down his spine at Ross's comment. Sonya took a step away from him after seeing his reaction to what had just happened. Lee glanced at her but found that her blonde hair was blocking the view of her face. He instantly felt guilty.

"When exactly is all of this happening? Considering that you guys are going back to school tomorrow?" Bridget asked looking at her dad.

"Eh, Tuesday after school? I know not Monday because Numbuh 4,60, and 35

have football and Numbuh 2 has a tech club." Nigel informed them.

"Tuesday it is. Everyone be ready. Numbuh 1 and 1362, you guys can make up the groups, and Numbuh 2 and 25 create the weapons." Rachel told them.

"Settled." Nigel conformed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"Eh, what do you guys want to do?" Rachel asked them.

"Numbuh 5 thinks the Carnival's in town all week." Abby suggested.

"Yeah!" Hoagie agreed.

"Numbuh 5 don't need you backing her up fool!" She joked slapping his hand.

"You guys never grow up." Christy laughed looking at her parents.

"I can second that." Ben spoke putting his arm halfway in the air.

Hoagie and Abby took a step away from each other. Both blushing madly.

"So are we're going to the Carnival?" Lee asked.

"I guess so." Nigel replied.

"Everyone be ready in 30, go!" Dylan said running out the room.

"He gets a little too excited about these things." Jeremy laughed looking in the direction where his best friend had just walked out.

"Yeah, it's almost frightening." Lauren agreed.

"Well, Numbuh 4 is his father." Bartie smirked holding back a laugh.

"Hey, I'm still not use to it!" Wally shivered.

"That makes all of us." Nigel informed him.

"Eh, I kind of am, it doesn't bother me." Hoagie shrugged.

"You say that now." Christy smiled.

"And there it goes." Hoagie breathed.

"I think it's hilarious, honestly. Seeing our parents faces when we call them mom or dad." Kaycie laughed locking eyes with Fanny.

"You guys think it's funny, but it very creepy." Wally told her.

"What are you trying to say?" Lauren asked him narrowing her eyes.

"Uh.." He stuttered.

"Do you not like have three kids with Kuki?" Dylan smirked turning back around the corner.

"Three? I thought they only two!" He exclaimed.

"Four technically, considering that mum's pregnant." Lauren informed him.

"Four kids!?" He yelled backing up.

"Yep, me, Lauren, Kiley, and Sophia." Dylan counted them off.

"Oh god." He said sliding down the wall.

A blush crept on to Kuki's face. Everyone held back laughs.

"Does anyone else have other kids besides you guys?" Numbuh 362 asked them.

"We have a little sister, Kimberly." Tyler spoke.

Bartie's eye widened and Virginia blushed. Ashleigh giggled at her parents reactions.

"And we have a little sister, Lindsay." Bridget told them.

"Nigel and Rachel have 3 kids." Fanny laughed quietly.

"Let's not forget who has kids with Numbuh 60." Rachel smirked, over hearing Fanny's comment.

"You had to go there." Fanny groaned smacking her face.

"Kids that he doesn't want." Kaycie mumbled.

"What was that Numbuh 8660?" Chris asked looking at the small girl.

"Nothing, it was nothing." She smiled.

"Hey, I love you guys, I really do, well expect for Lauren, but if you don't go get ready I'm leaving you all and going without you." He said snapping his fingers.

"Alright Dylan, we're going!" Lauren exclaimed rolling her green eyes.

"Yes!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"The Breakfast Club!" Ashleigh and Bridget said in unison, then bursted into a fit of giggles.

"I remember that movie! You all cried at the end." Dylan laughed.

"Oh really, we were the ones who cried?" Chris questioned him raising his eyebrow.

"Totally." Dylan nodded seriously.

"That's not exactly how I remember it, but if it helps you sleep at night." Brooke said laughing.

"Hey girl who has a crush on Ben, shut up." He laughed looking at Ben.

"Alright let's go." Tyler said pushing Dylan out the room.

Everyone followed and walked to the rooms to get ready for the nights plans. The girls borrowed some of Abby and Kuki's clothes. While the boys borrowed Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie's.

"Well Kayc, I think this will fit you, although it might be a little big." Kuki laughed handing the girl a light gray t-shirt.

"Thanks Aunt Kuki!" She thanked her smiling.

Kuki smiled at her and felt happy inside.

Maybe having the kids here wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey mum, can I use one of your hair brushes?" Lauren asked her.

Kuki caught a glimpse of her daughters eyes, emerald-green, just like Wally's. She nodded as a response, not able to speak at the moment. Lauren smiled at her revealing her pearl white teeth.

"Abby can tell that you're just noticing the little things about your kids." Numbuh 5 smirked.

Kuki looked surprised before giving in. She nodded. Abby began laughing walking away. Kuki just sighed and looked around. She's knew it wouldn't be this way forever.

* * *

"You guys get ready so slowly." Dylan whined throwing himself on the bed.

He had been ready for 10 minutes now, and was becoming impatient. Tyler looked over at him and rolled his eyes. Dylan had on one of his dads black t-shirts that said deal with it in white letters, jeans, and some vans.

"Dude chill." Ben told him tying his shoe.

Dylan quickly jumped up and turned to face him. Ben was wearing a plain blue shirt with light blue jeans and black shoes. He glared and spoke.

"I will not chill!" Dylan argued.

Ben rolled his eyes and began tying his other shoe. He was used to Dylan's childish acts.

"You're acting as if you're going on a date with Kaycie." Chris smirked.

Dylan felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He looked over at Jeremy who in return laughed.

"Not!" He protested.

Chris laughed and turned back at what he was doing. Dylan's face became a regained its normal color once again. He walked over to Jeremy who was playing on his phone. His jet black hair hid his green eyes.

"Jeremy." Dylan spoke sharply.

"What?" Jeremy asked not looking up from his phone.

Dylan didn't responded for a moment, he just looked at him.

"What?" Jeremy repeated changing his glance to him.

"You're taking this whole me liking Kayc thing very well. I thought you made a promise to protect her." Dylan told him raising his eyebrow.

Jeremy cringed, knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but I trust you. In fact I trust the whole sector." He replied simply.

"Have you told her about any of that?" Dylan questioned.

"No, but I will, soon, just not now. Not while we're in the past." He quickly responded.

Dylan nodded and didn't do anything.

"And you're taking the me like Lauren thing very well." Jeremy told him not looking up from the phone again.

"Well she's one of my many sisters, and we aren't that close." He responded looking at Jeremy's phone.

"Aren't that close? Really?" Jeremy asked dropping the phone.

"Yeah." Dylan said slowly.

"When Lauren had a break up who did she run to? When she was terrified who did she run to? And who didn't even try to push her away?" Jeremy smirked, knowing the answer.

"Me." Dylan sighed in defeat.

"Mmhmm." Jeremy smirked.

"How do you know about all that?" Dylan asked with a face of confusion.

"Your sister is my sister's best friend, you over hear stuff now and then." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

Dylan rolled his eyes. The boys were interrupted by the sounds of yelling coming from the hallway. Everyone sent looks in the same direction.

"What was that?" Tyler asked not changing his glance from the hallway.

Before anyone could respond Christy appeared in the door way out of breath.

"You all might want to come quick. Like now!" She yelled, still panting.

With that she ran back out faster than she had come in. Not even speaking, they all raced out of the room, following Christy. She led them to the living room where a person was kneeling on the ground.

"Who are you?" Bridget asked carefully.

She looked up. Her eyes were the brightest red. She wore black, ripped clothes, and when she smiled evilly you could see her mouth was full of metal. Her hair was jet black, like Kaycie's and Jeremy's.

"I'm your worst nightmare." She simply spoke before staring at Bridget.

Bridget's eyes widened in fear. She really was the girl from her worst nightmare.

**Heey guys. I know I'm horrible for leaving it at cliff hanger. I'm sorry! I just felt like this was a good ending to this chapter. It's short honestly. I would be the one to bring up pitch perfect and TBC. So if you were wondering I got where I got the names from ill tell you!**

**Chris:My cousin's name is Chris and he's like a leader in our family.**

**Bridget:Good Luck Charlie**

**Ben:A website of names**

**Christy:A youtuber**

**Dylan:Teen Wolf, Stiles**

**Lauren:always liked the name**

**Tyler:Always like the name and Teen Wolf, Tyler Posey**

**Ashleigh:I go to school with a girl named Ashleigh**

**Kaycie:My parents were going to name me this but went with Kaitlyn**

**Jeremy:I love the name Jeremy, and I go to school with one.**

**XOXO, Kaity.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guyss. I'll talk more later. This is going to take forever. Oh and I guess I have to put this before every chapter, Kaycie: Casey, Christy: Christie, Ashleigh: Ashley. Enjoy! **

Everyone was in a ready to attack position. Bridget wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. She looked rather mortified. Tyler pushed her behind himself, protecting her from whatever was standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Nigel called at it.

"Eh, just on a killing spree." She shrugged her shoulders in a not caring way.

She looked around as if she was trying to spot a certain person and when she did she smiled the same evil smile. It was Rachel. Nigel's eyes widened and he took a step closer to her.

"Not gonna happen. So you might as well leave now." Chris told her narrowing his eyes.

"Yes it will!" She yelled charging at all of them.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTL-well you get what I mean!" Nigel shouted.

War broke out. Mustard, hot sauce, bubble gum, and metal was flying everywhere.

"Ouch! Didn't your mother and father ever teach you how to treat a girl." The thing hissed when Jeremy hit her in the face with hot sauce.

"Yeah, but you're not a girl, at least not a real one." Jeremy replied shrugging his shoulders, firing again.

Fanny held back a laugh at his response before firing her mustard gun. Everyone was firing at her. Pretty much until their fingers started to hurt from pushing down on the buttons so hard. She began to sink to the wooden floor.

"Ow! Stop that you stupid kids! No!" She cried as she melted into the ground, leaving only ash.

Everyone stared at what was left of her. Gray Ashes. It was quite strange actually. Well, and terrifying to all of them.

"I know I've probably asked this a million times since we've been here, but what was _that_?" Tyler asked still holding on to Bridget.

"Bridget.." Ashleigh started looking over at her.

"Do you know what that was?" Brooke finished for her.

"I..um..well..yeah.." Bridget gave in bowing her head.

"Then what was that?" Chris asked quickly jumping to face her.

"She told you what she was Chris!" Bridget yelled back at him.

"Woah, back down Bridget. I was just asking." Chris told her holding up his hands.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I really am, but she's was she says she is. She's my worst night mare." She replied putting her hand up, then dropping it.

"What do you mean, worst nightmare?" Lauren asked with widened eyes.

"She means that out of all of her night-" Dylan began explain to her but was interrupted.

"I know what it means stupid!" Lauren yelled slapping his arm.

The two began arguing as if nothing was going on. They almost attacked each other but the others held them back.

"Dylan! Release!" Ben yelled pulling him back.

"And I thought Numbuh 86 and 60's arguments were bad, gosh." Rachel chimed in, not taking her eyes off the scene.

"You honestly have no idea." Chris shook his head.

"ALRIGHT!" Christy yelled standing in between the two.

The two broke apart from fighting and began glaring at each other. Ross and Ben let go of Dylan and Ashleigh and Brooke let go of Lauren.

"_Thank you._" Christy said turning back to Bridget.

"So what you're saying is that thing, what ever that was, is your worst nightmare." Nigel asked.

Bridget nodded in response. No one spoke for a brief moment. Then again, no one really understood what was happening.

"He's using our fears against us! In hope that if he's lucky they will end up destroying us!" Ross exclaimed.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Father!" He replied.

It suddenly clicked in their heads. It made perfect sense.

"How's he getting into our heads?" Christy questioned, her eyes flickering to each if them.

"Brain wash?" Dylan suggested.

"No, but close. He isn't controlling us. But he's able to get into our minds." Ross responded.

"I've read something like this in a book before!" Ashleigh suddenly exclaimed.

She raced into Kuki's room and grabbed her cross body purse. She ran back into the room and showed them.

"Ashleigh you beautiful mind, you!" Tyler exclaimed smiling.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and pulled out a book entitled _Death_.

"Well that's a lovely title." Christy commented once reading it.

"Does this mean we're going to die!?" Ben frantically asked.

He began to pace back and forth talking about his will and how's he to young to die, he still hasn't finished his bucket list and he would miss his chili dogs to much. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to Chris.

"May I?" She asked him.

He nodded in approval. Brooke then walked over to where Ben was pacing and slapped him in square in the face.

"Focus Gilligan!" She screamed and walked back to where she was before.

Once he snapped back to reality he shook his head of the thoughts and began regaining what just happened.

"Wait did she just?" He started with a confused look.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Ben sent a glare in her direction and she smiled sweetly in return.

"So what happens in this book?" Nigel asked studying the front cover.

"Well, there three brothers, although the names are not given at all during the book, they are brothers one,two, and three. They were by a lake and one of the brothers fall in. None of them knew how to swim so they couldn't save them. Soon the brother died. Death arrived not long after with a smug smile and a knowing look. 'Why didn't you try to save him?' Death asked. The first brother, being the oldest of the clan, answered with the two of them were unable to swim, so he could no be saved. Death became amused by their answered and soon gave them a talk. 'So you would let your own blood related brother die and come with me then at least try to save him? He doesn't need to come with me, you both do. But I can not take you until you have died.' Death told them before grabbing the deceased brother and disappearing. The other two shrugged their shoulders in a not caring manner. Soon after their encounter with him, the brothers began living their worst nightmares. Not long after that began happening, the two brothers committed suicide. Death was pleased by this and took them with him to live in hell, with him, forever." Ashleigh explained.

"Do you think Father's using this book?" Hoagie questioned.

"He may be." Ross answered for him.

Suddenly a strawberry blonde busted through one of the open windows near by. Keep in mind that they were in the treehouse. Her hair was in a messy braid, and she had dark brown eyes. Her pale face was bright red and she was panting. Most likely because she had just climbed a forty foot tree into a window.

"Patton Drilovsky! How _dare_ you cancel our date! Do you remember who I am!?" She screamed with a red face.

Patton let out a groan before facing her. Wally held back a laugh and bit his knuckles. Fanny's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Can we talk about this later Claire? I'm kind of busy right now." He asked as calmly as he could.

"No! We will talk now! I don't care if it's in front of all of your friends!" She yelled in reply.

"Okay, news flash, he isn't going to go out with you, you slut." Kaycie hissed stepping in front of Patton.

"Oh, and who are you? His mother?" Claire scoffed.

"Just the opposite." Kaycie glared back.

"Seriously? Who do you think you are? I'm Claire Charlton! I'm a millionaire! And you're just some dumb girl who doesn't know who's she dealing with." Claire hissed getting closer to her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Fanny and Jeremy yelled at the same time.

"Oh yeah? And what if I do this?" She asked slapping Kaycie in the face and pulled her hair.

She gasp before her green eyes turned into fire.

"I know she did not just do that." Lauren warned getting ready to fight.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Ben nonchalantly told her looking over at the window.

With that being said Lauren, Jeremy, and Dylan attack her.

"Eh, why not?" Ben shrugged before throwing himself into the fight.

"Like brother, like sister!" Christy smirked before doing the same.

"Let's do this!" Ashleigh and Brooke yelled before following.

"Best team ever!" Kaycie said in a sing-song voice then joined her team.

Chris and Tyler joined them after a while. Bridget didn't though. This went on for a few minutes before she stopped it.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Bridget screeched.

Everyone stopped mid what they were doing and looked at her.

"Stop! We've got worst things to worry about then some girl who hurt Numbuh 8660!" She yelled at them.

They all exchanged glances before climbing off of Claire. When she stood up she looked like she was dizzy.

"I thought you knew how to run this sector Chris." Bridget hissed at her brother.

"I do." He shot back.

"Obviously not!" She told him.

"Calm down." Chris responded putting a hand on her shoulder.

She rolled her temples of her face and sighed. She mumbled an unsincere apology.

"Who are you anyway?" Claire narrowed her eyes at the black haired girl.

"I'm Kaycie." She shrugged, not really caring.

"Kaycie who?" Claire questioned once again.

"Drilovsky." Kaycie deadpanned.

"What is she your cousin or something?" Claire snapped at Numbuh 60.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Patton nodded.

"But you look like that Fanny girl! The red head." Claire exclaimed trying to stop her dizziness.

"No she doesn't, you must have hit your head pretty hard." Chris laughed.

"Ugh, maybe I did. I don't know, it's all a blur." She replied putting a hand on her head.

"You should probably go see a doctor about that." Christy told her, holding back a laugh.

Claire nodded before walking back over to the window. She climbed out of it but fell down shortly after. They cringed hearing a snap.

"What exactly were you doing before you blasted into the past?" Hoagie randomly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny story exactly.." Ben began laughing nervously.

**Year 2028**

_"You're going down, Beatles." Ben smirked hitting the buttons on the controller. _

_"In your dreams, Gilligan." Dylan smirked back. _

_"The things that get their attention." Lauren rolled her eyes. _

_"It's surprising." Kaycie agreed in amusement. _

_"Alright Beatles. I've gotta go finish my work before Chris yells at me." Ben told him before getting up. _

_"He's been really strict lately. Like stricter than normal." Dylan commented. _

_"Oh give him a break. He's the leader of the famous Sector V. And he's the Nigel Uno's son." Christy retorted rolling her eyes._

_"You're just saying that because you have a crushie wushie on our leader." Dylan smirked. _

_"Not true!" Christy shot back blushing madly. _

_"So true!" Ben chimed in from the hallway._

_Christy's face began to get redder. Dylan just laughed before turning his attention back to the TV. He groaned realizing that he need a new second player. _

_"Drilovsky!" He called. _

_"What?" Kaycie and Jeremy called back. _

_"Oh yeah forgot about that, I meant Drilovsky number 1. Sorry about that Kayc." Dylan laughed turning around. _

_She nodded with a smile before turning back to Ashleigh. Jeremy walked over to him. _

_"What?" He asked again. _

_"Come play player 2." Dylan replied. _

_He nodded and sat down taking the other controller. _

_"So what do you think Ben's working on?" Brooke asked curiously. _

_"Who knows, last I heard it was some type of machine he found at the park." Jeremy responded with his eyes glued to the TV. _

_"He seems very determined to make it work." Tyler told them. _

_"As long as it doesn't end up like his last machine, we should be good." Bridget commented. _

_Everyone murmured in agreement still shaken by the thought. Stupid advanced technology.._

_Meanwhile.._

_Ben whipped the sweat from his forehead and grinned. Finally it was done. _

_"Ben? You in there?" A voice called from the other side of the door. _

_"Shit." He mouthed before quickly throwing a teal sheet over the machine on the table._

_He raced to open the door to see Brooke standing there. _

_"Oh hey Brooke." He smiled nervously down at her._

_The black haired girl raised an eye brow but didn't say anything of the subject._

_"We're going eat at Lime Ricky's.. Are you coming?" She asked slowly. _

_"Yeah. Just let me finish up here." He answered and smiled. _

_She returned the smile and began to walk away but stopped. _

_"Ben?" She asked softly, her hand still on the door frame. _

_"Hm?" He asked not turning around from his table. _

_"That machine you're working on, whatever that is, isn't going to try to kill us again will it?" She questioned carefully._

_Ben shuffled a laugh before turning to_

_face her fully. _

_"Gosh, that happens one time and they never let it go!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. _

_"It tried to kill us!" She exclaimed back giggling. _

_"Touché." He responded turning back to his work bench. _

_"Well I'm going join the others, see you in a few minutes." She informed him._

_"Bye Brookie." He grinned. _

_"I always enjoy our conversations, Gilligan." She smiled over her shoulder. _

_"I second that, Jameson." He agreed. _

_She walked away with a big smile. Ben turned and looked over his shoulder at her. A goofy smile was plastered on to his face. He sighed happily and faced forward again._

_"Ah!" He cried, tripping over a wire. _

_He grabbed on to a near by table to balance himself and groaned. Completely oblivious to what he had just did._

_"I'm such a klutz. I must get it from dad." He thought for a moment before nodding on a final answer. _

_What Ben didn't know is that he had just turned on the Time Machine accidentally. _

_"HURRY UP BEN!" Christy yelled to him. _

_He rolled his eyes. Only his sister. _

_"She's so impatient." He muttered under his breath as he began walking out the room._

_"Set for year 2013." A monotone girls voice spoke from behind him. _

_"Wait what?" He quickly asked turning around._

_A bright light suddenly appereaded. _

_"Oh shit." Ben said before everything went blank._

** Year 2013**

"And now we're here." Ben finished.

"So nobody knew you were going to travel back in time?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty much." Chris answered.

"All because Ben's a klutz." Dylan joked.

"Don't push it, Beatles." Ben warned with a fake glare.

"Wait did you say that Ben found the time machine in the park?" Nigel questioned.

"Yeah. The park by Gallagher High." Ben responded.

Nigel looked over at Hoagie who slapped his face and dragged his hand down.

"Oh, Numbuh 5 knows why you asked that." Abby laughed.

Wally and Kuki soon caught on to the conversation and began laughing along with them.

"What's the deal about that?" Chris asked.

"Numbuh 2 once built a time machine and went to test it out at the park and the only thing that traveled to the future was the machine." Wally explained in between laughs.

"Nice." Chris responded laughing.

"So are we still down for the carnival, or what..?" Dylan asked slowly.

"Is anyone's worst night mare have anything to do with a carnival?" Nigel asked.

Everyone thought for a few moments and then shook their heads. Dylan grinned.

"Lego" Dylan told them putting a pair of black ray bans on.

"Did he really just?" Ben started, doing a face palm.

"I'm afraid so." Lauren answered shaking her head.

"Are you sure you're not naturally blonde, Dyl?" Kaycie asked sweetly.

"No, why?" He asked in confusion.

"My point exactly." She mumbled under her breath.

"Alrighty. Off to the carnival we go." Nigel told them.

"Wait don't we need to make groups to stay together, if we decide to spilt up." Chris suggested.

"Right, want to help Chris?" He asked.

"We can't put Numbuh 25 and Numbuh 8660 in a group together because all hell will break loose." He whispered to him.

"Do you think we should put them with their parents?" Nigel questioned.

"Sounds good." He agreed.

"Okay, you will be grouping with you parents, or kids." Nigel simplified.

"Oh joy." Ashleigh muttered under her breath.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Jeremy noted.

"I find that most of the stuff we do now-a-days is awkward." Brooke informed.

"Maybe that's because we're in the past and our parents are still like younger than 13 and found out their future." Ben reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Brooke giggled.

"Yup, that's typical." Ross muttered under his breath.

"Keep talking." Brooke warned him narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, sibling fights. We have those a lot, don't we, _Ash_." Tyler asked putting his arms over Brooke and Ross' shoulders.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Can we go now?" Ashleigh asked pulling Tyler away from Ross and Brooke, most likely because he was scaring them.

"Yes, let's go." Nigel answered.

Everyone snuck down into Nigel's house to find that no one was home. They had left Numbuh 1 a note saying that they left to go on their weekly grocery store shopping trip and would be back soon. They went out the front door and he locked it.

"This place doesn't change at all." Chris told them sighing, he was beginning miss being in his time period.

"That's what my parents said. This towns been the same since forever ago. Hasn't really changed." Hoagie agreed.

"Now we shall go forth to the carnival." Dylan spoke fixing his sun glasses.

"Dylan exactly why did you bring those? Considering that in a few minutes it'll be dark outside." Kaycie asked him raising her eyebrow.

"Because that's how I roll Kaycie Lynn." He responded patting her head.

"You're just lucky it's illegal to kill people at the moment." She glared up at him.

"And there's the Kaycie I know and love!" Dylan smiled.

"Pan mi pomóc." She mumbled under her breath.

Patton held back a laugh. Only he and Jeremy could understand what she was saying. After all she was speaking Polish. The carnival soon came into their line of sight. Since by now it was dark, all of the lights were turned on.

"It's so pretty!" Kuki cheered.

Wally chuckled and slipped an arm around her. Lauren smiled at Dylan and he returned the smile. The two did a fist bump and then made it explode.

"So we split up?" Tyler asked.

Nigel nodded in reply. Every split up into their assigned groups and began taking their own paths.

**The Gilligans(and Abby)**

"Well hello lovely people." Ben smiled clasping his hands together.

Abby and Hoagie looked at him strangely. Ben looked at Christy for some help. She rolled her eyes and saved the day.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase. This is going to most likely be the most weirdest thing you've ever done, but just suck it up and have some fun." Christy simply told them.

Christy reminded most people of Hoagie. Same hair color and skin tone. But she acted just like Abby. Where as Ben reminded people of Abby. The only difference was that Ben's skin tone was a bit lighter than Abby's. But Ben acted like Hoagie.

"Well, Numbuh 5 says she's right." Abby sighed.

Hoagie agreed silently. Ben grinned and tried high-fived Christy but she didn't put up her hand. She turned his hand so that the palm faced the side of his head and pushed his hand to come in contact with it.

"Now lets go on the jigsaw." Ben quickly spoke.

Christy looked up at the ride that was taller than the tree house.

"I'm good. You guys can go." Christy backed down.

"Abby will stay with Christy, Hoagie go with Ben." Abby told them, adjusting her cap.

"Yes! Let's go dad!" Ben yelled dragging Hoagie along.

Christy laughed as she looked at them walk away. She turned to her mom and smiled.

"How long is it going to take before you and dad get together?" She asked sighing.

Abby looked taken back, but soon recovered.

"Christy, are you sure I'm your mom?" She asked slowly.

Christy rolled her eyes and answered.

"Yes." She replied.

Abby sighed. She looked over to the excited kids in line to ride Jigsaw. She spotted Ben and Hoagie and let a smile creep on to her face.

"Hopefully soon Christy." Abby smiled at her daughter.

Christy smiled at her and followed her gaze to the boys in line.

**The Unos(and Rachel)**

Chris and Bridget were discussing some thing in a whisper tone. There was one question on Nigel's mind ever since the kids got here.

"Hey Chris?" Nigel asked.

He looked away from Bridget to look at his dad.

"You're 12 correct?" He questioned.

Chris nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"So how come you aren't freaking out about being decommissioning?" Nigel wondered.

Chris sighed. He knew this was going to come up soon. He looked over at Bridget to get her opinion and she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should sit down for this." Bridget informed them.

Rachel and Nigel nodded before following them. They four sat down at a wooden picnic table. Bridget and Chris on one side, Nigel and Rachel on the other. Chris cleared his throat before speaking.

"What is said in this conversation stays between us. Clear?" He asked firmly.

"Crystal." Nigel and Rachel answered in unison.

"When you're chosen to be a golden operative, you never get decommissioned. Unless totally needed to." Chris told them.

"So you guys are golden operatives?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, the entire sector is, but they don't know that yet." Bridget answered.

"Why don't they know and you guys do?" Rachel asked.

"Eh, we're Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362's kids, we know a lot that majority of the KND doesn't know." Bridget responded.

Rachel and Nigel blushed a bit at hearing her words. But the color returned to their faces soon after.

"So what about us. Like all of us?" Nigel asked, trying not to sound to eager to hear the answer.

Chris bit his lip, unsure if he should answer. Bridget sighed, feeling the same way.

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise later on." Chris smiled.

Nigel returned the smile nodding. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

**The Beatles(and Kuki)**

"Dylan, you're an idiot. You know that right?" Lauren asked her brother shaking her head.

"Takes one to know one." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"You do realize you called yourself an idiot?" She faked smiled back.

"Do you guys always fight like cats and dogs?" Wally asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yep. But Lauren's honestly my favorite sister." Dylan smiled as he slung an arm around Lauren.

"That's not much competition. I'm the closest one to your age." Lauren spoke looking over at him.

"Sophia could be my favorite! She is a cadet now." Dylan told her.

"And she's 7. Kiley's not even born yet, I'm 11, you're 12. Get it now?" Lauren laughed.

While the two talked Wally and Kuki had their own little conversation.

"These are our kids, Wals." Kuki happily sighed using the nickname he hated.

Wally resisted the urge to cringe as called him Wals. He might still not be on the bright side. But he knew Kuki was happy, and the last thing he wanted to do was be the reason she wasn't happy.

"Yep. In the flesh and blood." Wally whispered back.

Dylan groaned and slapped his face. Kuki grabbed Wally's arm. He was confused for a moment before he followed their eye sight. Ace was walking over to them.

"Hey Kuki! Beatles." Ace greeted them.

"Ace." Wally replied through gritted teeth.

Ace's eyes settled on Lauren. Her eyes widened apon noticing this. She grabbed Dylan's arm as if trying to inform him, but he already knew.

"You're pretty cute. Are you single?" Ace winked at Lauren.

"Ew. Don't talk to her like that. You're like 30 years older than her, you perv!" Dylan yelled at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even thirty years old yet!" Ace yelled back confused.

"Dyl, we're in the past, remember?" Lauren whispered to him.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." He whispered back.

"And FYI, she's not single. And nor will you even have a chance at her." Dylan told him with a smug smile.

"And who exactly is she taken by?" Ace hissed.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Drilovsky." Dylan firmly said back.

"Drilovsky. That sounds familiar. That's Fulbright's boyfriend. What's his name? Ah Patton, Patton Drilovsky." Ace pondered for a moment.

"Yeah. So you can go now." Wally snapped.

"What about you Kuki? Want to hang out?" Ace asked the black haired girl.

"No she won't stupid!" Lauren screeched at him.

"Shut it, Blondie." Ace snapped at her.

Lauren threw a punch at Ace, which hit him on the side of his face, by his jaw. He hissed in pain. Dylan snickered quietly beside her.

"Don't you dare call me _Blondie_." She spoke coldly, the wind blowing her blonde hair out of her face.

Ace caught a glimpse of her eyes and gasped.

"You look just like Beatles." He said shocked.

"That is my last name." She told him the the same tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you Beatles cousin or something?" He asked putting a hand over his jaw trying to stop the bleeding.

"Eh, whatever floats you're boat douche." Lauren shrugged.

Ace narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at each of them for a few moments. Dylan pushed his black hair out of his face so he could look at Ace better. He seriously didn't trust that guys.

"You better go put some ice on that. It's pretty pathetic that a girl did that to you." Dylan sneered.

Ace growled at him before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Nice one." Dylan laughed high-fiving Lauren.

"Learned from the best." She laughed looking at Wally.

He felt shivers go down his spine as she looked at him. He smiled back at her instantly. He had to be honest, he really loved his kids.

**The Storks(and Virginia)**

"You are probably the most annoying person I've ever meet." Ashleigh faked smiled, her words laced with sarcasm.

Tyler had accidentally spilt his entire drink on her. Now she smelt of blue Gatorade. Thank god she was wearing a dark colored shirt. He laughed still trying to get it out of her shirt with a napkin.

"Eh, you really don't know many people so that doesn't really take a tole on anything." He joked.

"We always fight like this. Nothing really changes." Ashleigh told her parents rolling her eyes at Tyler.

He smiled cheekily at her in return. Throwing away the napkins in a nearby trash can.

"Wonderful." Virginia responded drumming her fingers against the pockets of her jeans.

"Especially when we threw a party while you guys were in New York because of grandma. Ah, memories." Tyler smiled looking off in the distance.

"You weren't suppose to tell them about that!" Ashleigh laughed slapping his arm.

Bartie face read amusement as he watched them. His future laid before his eyes, and on his side. Where Virginia stood smiling at them. He had barley talked to her since the kids got here. Then again he was avoiding that. The last time they had talked was this morning when she asked him if he still had her bobby pin from yesterday, and which he did. It was clipped to the hood of his sweatshirt. The two were starting to hang out and talk a lot more before the kids came. So much that his sweatshirts were beginning to smell like a bath and body works store. Not that he was complaining, after all, she was the girl of his dreams.

"Bartie? You still there?" Virginia asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Wha- what? Oh sorry, zoned out." Bartie apologized.

"Is that Ace?" He laughed looking over at the boy standing by a stand with a blood stained napkin pressed to his bloody mouth.

"Oh my gosh. I'm guess that he tried to hit on someone and it back fired miserably." Virginia pondered laughing softly.

"What does Ace become in the future?" Bartie questioned turning his glance to them.

Tyler and Ashleigh thought for a moment before answering. He nodded to her as if telling her to speak.

"He marries some girl. I forgot her name, but it starts with a H.." Ashleigh replied, her voice tailing off.

Virginia and Bartie exchanged glances before shrugging. They couldn't think of any girl's that started with an H.

"So what do you want to do?" Ashleigh asked taking a sip of her sprite.

Bartie looked her straight in the eye and he soon was caught in some type of a trace. A flashback, one he knew all to well about.

_"Decommissioning is coming up soon." Virginia said from beside him. _

_Her face was blank and her eyes were unreadable. Bartie let out a sigh lacing his fingers with her. _

_"It's easier not to think about it." He told her squeezing her hand gently. _

_"Not to think about it? Ha, that doesn't help at all!" She scoffed. _

_She wasn't acting like herself. He knew her way to well. He could tell she was nervous,sad, and angry at the same time. Who could blame her?_

_"I know, Virginia. I really do." He sighed running his free hand through his messy, sandy colored hair. _

_She just sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Bartie kissed the top of her head softly. Jesus, he was going to miss this_.

Once he snapped back to reality he realized his eyes were still locked with Ashleigh's. She gave him a lap sided smile. Tyler and Virginia were talking beside him, unaware to the two next to them. Bartie ran a hand down his face and tried to get back to reality.

"Me and Ash are going on the Godzilla!" Tyler called dragging Ashleigh along with him.

Ashleigh groaned running with him. But Bartie saw a small smile creep on to her pink lips. Virginia linked arms with Bartie before running to catch up with their kids. Bartie laughed at this and smiled down at her. He was still a little shaken by what had just happened, but decided to discus it with Ashleigh later. Right now, he's got more important things to do.

**The Drilovskys(and Fanny)**

Kaycie laughed before showing Jeremy the text on her phone. His eye brows raised in amusement.

"Glad to know that I was informed of that before you." He laughed.

Fanny watched them closely. They could pass for twins honestly. But they were almost a year apart. Kaycie turned her gaze to her parents. Her smiled dropped immediately as she looked past their shoulders.

"Uh oh. Here comes grandpa." She spoke, nudging Jeremy.

"Grandpa?" Patton confusingly asked following her gaze.

He instantly knew what she was talking about. was stalking over to them. Fanny's eyes widened.

"Fanny! Glad to see you!" He cheerfully greeted his daughter with a hug.

She winced and returned the hug.

"Hi Daddy." She spoke, barley over a whisper.

"Drilovsky." He grunted with narrow eyes.

Patton shot him a lip tight smile. Mr. Boss hated him with a burning passion. Imagine his reaction to him finding out that Patton and Fanny not only got married to each other, but had two kids. Now that, would be an interesting thing to see.

"Who are _you_?" He asked Kaycie, glaring.

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and tell him the bitter truth.

"I'm Katherine. Katherine Dril- David." She quickly spoke, fixing her words.

"Katherine Drildavid. Hm, never heard of you before." He raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention to Jeremy.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"Eh, I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Drilovsky." He shrugged.

"You related to Patton?" asked nodded towards him.

"Yeah. Cousins." Jeremy responded, he guessed that is what they were calling the connection to their parents now.

"Where do you get your eyes from? They look nothing like his." He carefully asked narrowing his eyes once again.

"My mom." He answered truthfully, well he wasn't lying, he did get his eyes from his mom.

All did was nod. His eyes lingered on Kaycie for a few moments. She shifted uncomfortable underneath his intense gaze. She grabbed Patton's arm absent-mindedly. He barely noticed her actions. When he did he put a hand on her small arm to reassure her that nothing was going to happen.

"See you at home." He said to Fanny before turning to walk away.

Kaycie let go of Patton's arm and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She flicked her hair over her shoulder before Jeremy spoke.

"Katherine Drildavid?" Jeremy laughed once he was out of ear shot.

"Hey! I panicked! What if when we're born at the hospital he hears the names he's like, hm, those sound strangely familiar. Then it pops into his head the what just happened!" She explained wide eyed.

"My dad can barely remember his own kids names, let alone what just happened." Fanny laughed.

"Oh..I knew that." Kaycie told them lamely.

Her serious thinking is what caught Patton's attention. He thought like that, she is his daughter, maybe that's some thing she inherited from him, well besides her looks. You'd swear that his kids were his twins, the looked all identically the same. Expect for their eyes, they're the same pretty green color as Fanny's. Although he'd never admit that to any living, human being.

"What was he doing here by the way? Isn't there some type of villain thing planned tonight?" Patton finally asked, stopping his thoughts that were trying to linger to Fanny.

"Now that you mention it, I really don't understand why he's here." Fanny agreed, locking eyes with Patton for a split second before looking away.

Awkward. That's what described the things between them now. They hadn't spoken to each other since they found out about Kayc and Jer.

"Do you think that we should tell Chris?" Jeremy asked pulling out his phone.

All of them nodded, still looking in the direction of where had just left.

**The Jamesons(and Sonya)**

"There's an awful amount of villains out here tonight." Brooke spoke, breaking the dead silence.

Ross followed her glances before shrugging. Worst come to worst all that would happen was fighting, right?

"Well if the all mighty Ross isn't worried I guess nothing's going down." Brooke smirked.

He rolled his eyes at her comment but kept quiet. He wasn't really a social type person. Sonya's eyes flickered from one to the other. She wasn't really freaked about her kids being here, she actually thought it was cool. Gosh, she was hanging out with Lee so much that she was using his catchphrase. But, maybe that wasn't such a _bad_ thing.

"Hey look, it's the tolietnator." Sonya said quietly.

They all followed her gaze where the paper wrapped man walked as if he was drunk, which he most likely wasn't, he was just naturally that way.

"I wonder if he actually drinks, or is that how it always is?" Lee wondered out loud.

"Knowing him, that's always how he is." Ross answered.

A loud crash was heard from the other side of the carnival near the rides. A machine appeared that stood nearly 50 feet in the air. It was gray and had two legs cracking the ground and two arms. An evil laugh was heard before it disappeared into the night sky.

"Holy Shit, what was that?" Dylan asked slowly, looking over where the damage was.

"I have no idea." Ben responded looking up where it once stood.

"Tyler!" Bridget suddenly yelled running towards him, her blonde, curly hair going wild.

She knocked into him wrapping her arms around him. He kept his balance and did the same.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"They took Chris!"

**And Bam! Cliff hanger! I know, I know, I'm terrible! I'm sorry! I've just gotten back from my trip from Europe! School starts in like a day! I totally made that whole death book thing up, I actually got the idea from Harry Potter. To anyone who really reads this story, what couple do you want to see more of? What future kid is your favorite? Please answer in the reviews!**

**XOXO, Kaity.**


End file.
